


Bonnie and Blue...

by AjaxxTheAlmighty



Category: FNAF, FNAF 2 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blue - Freeform, Bonnie - Freeform, BunBon, FFAF, FNAF 2, Five Fucks At Freddys, Furries, Gay, M/M, Toy Bonnie - Freeform, Watching, fnaf - Freeform, getting caught
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaxxTheAlmighty/pseuds/AjaxxTheAlmighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will cum of these two Model Bunnies when they make like rabbits, but company watches???</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second FNAF Smut. This is for my gay viewers, or gay preferred viewers. It is between Bonnie and Toy Bonnie. Enjoy!

It’s 2:30am in the pizzeria. Your efforts to scare Jeremy are short lived. Mangle is making her way down the hall. You hope she’s not on her way to deliver another world class hand job to the poor college student. As your eyes trail down the ceiling watching her grasp the grate the ceiling tiles lie in you can’t help but wonder why you’re here… What the fuck is it all about? … Fuck. 

 

You hear him calling from the parts and maintenance room. Not so much a verbal invite as it is a creaky metal calling. You see Balloon Boy slip into the vent, and Mangle skitter into the office, so you know Jeremy is either about to scream, or bust a load. Either way his time is occupied for about 20 minutes. 

 

The shiny floor tiles reflect back up to you. Gorgeous green eyes, perfect aqua colored fur, and magnificent pearly teeth, nothing less than a masterpiece. A wonderful, flamboyant masterpiece. People say that your counterpart, the faceless mess, is nothing less than atrocious. But you love him, from his big purple ears to his divine puff ball of a tail. 

 

“Bonny???”

 

You walk into the parts room slowly taking careful footsteps… You can hear him, but your eyes don’t register his position in the room. You can only think of how you want him positioned inside you… 

 

“Blue?” 

 

His dominate voice echoes, he’s in his usual place, behind the wall, around the corner from the door. 

 

You take a few more steps into the room, and there he sits, propped against the wall. 

 

“How is my little fuck bunny tonight?” 

 

His voice makes you blush, your bulbous cheek highlights light up with embarrassment. 

 

“Bonnie! Don’t let them hear you!” You say flustered, all hot and bothered.

 

“What’s the use? I will have you yelling out for joy in about ten minutes…”

 

He grasps your wrist with his big hands, and pulls you out of the room to party room #1. He pins you to the table, scattering party hats across the floor.

 

As posh as you may be, Bonnie was always very dominere, there was no questioning it. 

 

You feel the rush of blood flow to your cock, stiff under your body, now laying flat on the table. 

 

He whispers beautiful nothings into your soft ears. After teasing you a bit he thrusts his throbbing cock into your tight ass. You’re tight, but willing to receive, this was your boyfriend after all. 

 

He begins to thrust his hips, slow, then creating a steady pace. Being on the receiving end of his above average pack of joy, you try and hold back, but fail miserably. 

 

 

“Such a bottom, aren’t we Blue?” 

 

His deep voice blows your mind. You start to cry out, gripping the edge of the cheap plastic table. Your digits dig into the table cloth, ripping from it’s place on the table. This sends a breath of glitter into the air, scattering across the floor. 

 

He starts to grunt and groan, reaching climax. Your ass muscles tensing around his thick cock. You just can’t hold back anymore. Your voice echoing throughout the whole pizza palace as he busts a fat load into your ass. 

 

As he pulls out, he flips you over caressing your stunning face, still contoured from the sweet agony of orgasm. 

 

“Well done...”

 

You only have a mere second to realize you had an audience that whole time… 

 

“I must say, 10/10 you guys. Quite an impressive show you have going on here.” Foxy says with a dazed smirk. 

 

Toy Chica stands in the door behind him. and balloon boy smiles gayly from the vents. 

 

Embarrassed and hot, Bonnie grabs you from the table, and whisks you off to Kids Cove for your half of the taking, in the privacy of the night. 

 

You can’t help but smile as you say…

 

“I always though Foxy was the type to watch…” 

 

Bonnie slaps your sweet, hot ass before wrapping his hand around your aching cock… 

 

To be continued…


	2. Bonnie and Blue Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie returns the favor to Blue, alone in the sanctum of the Kids Cove... Or so they thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is part two of the Bonnie and Blue Smut Story :) I hope you all had a wonderful Holiday Season! Check out my other FNAF Stories! Enjoy!

Bonnie slaps your sweet, hot ass before wrapping his hand around your aching cock…

 

His grip so tight it takes your breath away for a second. He throws you up on to the table, your blue legs swinging from the edge off the table.

 

“Hopefully this time we’re alone…” You can hear the smile in his voice. You know he doesn’t mind being watched, but he says it just to reassure you that his full attention is on you, and the massive cock between your legs. 

 

He begins to stroke, slow smooth rhythms. Your body relaxes, melting in his hands. You lay back on the table, giving him complete control. 

 

He moves faster, and faster, until he’s established a steady rhythm, and then he picks up, going fast enough to keep you climbing, but keep you completely on edge. 

 

The pinkish LED’s in your cheeks light up, and your eyes glint as your orgasm builds, moans and gasps escaping you like glints of glitter in the air. 

 

Before you can yell out you bust your load all over his purple suit. 

 

“Well fuck…” he says surprised you were holding back to much. 

 

Flustered, you smile and bashfully blush.

 

“I must say, you two make a dynamic duo…” the Marionette’s low, raspy, satanic voice rings throughout the room from the doorway.

 

Your blush face turns to a full on red mess as it registers that someone watched you bust a load… 

 

“Now, I have a Guard to kill… Ta-ta!” His eccentrically femme voice bears a striking resemblance to yours. Though, not quite as sassy or poshly Avant Garde. 

Bonnie scoops you up from the table and whisks you off to the parts and service room to end the night in his arms… Alone at last.


End file.
